gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wayfarer
The Wayfarer is a motorcycle that appears in two different renditions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto:V. Description GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Wayfarer is a touring-style motorcycle based on the Honda Goldwing. It is one of the slowest motorcycles in the game, only faster than the Faggio and its variant, the Pizza Boy; however with this, it is also the most stable at higher speeds. It is a heavy motorcycle, thus completing any stunts varying from a wheelie to a stoppie is virtually impossible. It is very similar to the HPV-1000 police motorbike, without police livery. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Wayfarer, indicated to be manufactured by the Western Motorcycle Company, resembles a more traditional harley similar to the Angel. Based on a Harley-Davidson FXDWG Dyna Wide Glide, but sports distinguishable accessories, such as beige, braid-trimmed seating (complete with an Angels Of Death insignia), beige handlebars and unique rear license plate with "Angels of Death" writing and logo. Like the Angel, the Wayfarer's engine power is the poorest among all TLAD choppers (although not considerably bad overall), being capable of going from 0 to 100 kmph in 8.6 seconds, and reaching a top speed of 216 kmph. However, while still as heavy as choppers in the game (300kg), the Wayfarer lower torque allows the it to corner more easily The Wayfarer is an Angels Of Death gang vehicle, as already evidenced by the aforementioned insignia on its seat. Grand Theft Auto V Only seen once in a screenshot, the wayfarer hasn't changed much since GTA: San Andreas. Locations ;GTA San Andreas * Usually found ridden or parked in any rural area of San Andreas or at the edges of cities. * Always found parked in a small parking lot, next to Mount Chiliad, on the same road as the Angel Pine Junkyard. ;The Lost and Damned * Can usually be found parked at the side of the road around Alderney, specifically Alderney City. * The bike can be easily obtained in the mission. Liberty City Choppers. After the player drives to the Angels of Death clubhouse and the brief cutscene ends, the player can steal it and drive the motorcycle to his parking space. Note: Once the player drives a short distance the player will fail the mission and a message will say "Jim is Dead". * On extremely rare occasions it will spawn around the Angels of Death Clubhouse in North Holland/Northwood if the player is riding a chopper not associated with The Angels of Death (i.e. a Hexer, Revenant, Lycan or Diabolus). * Can be found at daylight at the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Double T Custom. Trivia * The Wayfarer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Liberty City Hardcore in The Lost and Damned. ** K Rose in GTA San Andreas. }} de:Wayfarer es:Wayfarer pl:Wayfarer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Bikes Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Choppers